monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Bowgun
The Heavy Bowgun is a powerful weapon, but may take some getting used to. Able to use more types of ammunition than the Light Bowgun, it is an expensive weapon to use due to the fact that you'll be buying a lot more ammo. A solution to this problem is gathering lots of Huskberries, Bone Husks and other items to combine into ammunition. The Heavy Bowgun sports as much as twice the firepower of a Light Bowgun, and most weapons in this category have the ability to fire powerful bullets like the Crag and Clust series, making them weapons that are able to quickly dispatch monsters from a distance. Heavy Bowguns may be leveled up, fixed with a zoom scope (lets you take out monsters that are far away by zooming in and out), a small shield (blocks incoming attacks), or a power barrel (which adds to your gun's power, while reducing the way your bullet rolls to the left or right when shooting long range). The basic strategy you would take with the Heavy Bowgun is a sort of hit and run playstyle (when facing boss monsters). The best thing to do is to roll away from a monster's attack and shoot at it while they attack, or during the brief lag times after they do a move. Sometimes you would have to sacrifice the time you could take to attack a few times to reload, which is another weakness of the Heavy Bowgun. Unlike arrows, which have unlimited ammo, bowguns need to be reloaded. You might even run out of ammo during a fight (though this is very unlikely during low level quests). Overall, the Heavy Bowgun is a mighty weapon that a lot of players often take for granted. In truth, it lets you do a lot that other weapons can't. It is able to deal huge damage that is, though not as big as a GS or LS damage, quite respectable. The rate at which you can shoot is also quite fast, except with the Crag and Clust series of ammo, which can only shoot one shell before needing a reload. You also needn't change weapons too much, as you can exploit enemies' elemental weaknesses with bullets rather than the weapon itself. So the Heavy Bowgun lets you do quick, huge damage from afar. Cool, right? Try it out. *Secret to AIM When aiming, press R, shoot what you want to, and then press R again and run, or just roll away to evade the next monster attack. Only aim when you want to hit a specific part of a monster, when it's far away, or if your normal shot just can't reach him. This is why I recommend using Pellet, as it does not require you to aim. ---- I'm not exactly a master hunter, and only have a little experience. So far, though, using the Heavy Bowgun has got me through some tight spots, and I really believe in it's power. Bowgun ammo Combination Guide: If you want to see the ammo combination guide then click this: here [1]